Bikini
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: Annie and Amelia go shopping for bikinis. Short, fluffy yuri!USUK oneshot. Both America and England are fem'd. AU.


**A/N:**

**I've loved these two for a LOOOOONG time, and I especially love yuri!USUK, but I can never find any! So I decided to create my own and dedicate it to an irl friend who is NOT Naffy (I know, shocking that she's not my only friend!) and who happens to love yuri, .narwhal! **

**Annie=Arthur**

**Amelia=Alfred**

**Disclaimer: I love chocolate as much as I love Hetalia, but I own neither. :(**

"Will you just come out already?" Annie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her girlfriend.

"Annie... Did you just ask me to come out of the closet?" Amelia snickered, prompting an eye roll from Annie.

"First, it's a dressing room, not a closet," Annie corrected. "And second, I didn't ask you to, I demanded you to."

"You would want me to come out right now, even if I'm naked?" Amelia asked suggestively from behind the curtain. Her British girlfriend turned an abnormal shade of red.

"Just put the swimsuit on and come on out! I have better things to do than just stand here all day!" She responded, flustered. Why did Amelia have to be such a pervert all the time? If she wanted to hang out with a pervert she would have called Francis.

"You know you love me." The smile was almost visible in Amelia's voice, and Annie just rolled her eyes, suppressing a fond smile.

"It has yet to be proven." She retaliated as her girlfriend pulled the curtain open slowly.

"What'dya think?" She asked as she stepped out, arms over her stomach and a light blush on her cheeks.

"I-it looks good." Annie got even redder as she examined Amelia in the bikini she was wearing. It was rainbow, fairly fitting for Amelia's personality, and Annie had to admit that Amelia looked _really good_.

"You don't think it's too revealing?" Amelia turned to the mirror, biting her lip, arms still hiding her stomach.

"No, I think it looks really good." Annie reassured her.

"Maybe I should put on my shorts..." Amelia considered, turning to retrieve them from where she had left them on the floor. Annie gulped as she bent down. Maybe _she_ was becoming the pervert...

"You look fine, Amelia!" Annie insisted.

"You sure I don't look too..." Amelia lowered her voice as if speaking a curse word. "_flabby_?"

Annie couldn't help but burst into laughter, despite the uncertain look on Amelia's face

"Is THAT what this is about?" She asked incredulously. "You couldn't look _less_ 'flabby'! I don't remember one moment of all the time I've known you that you've looked 'flabby' despite the rediculous amout of junk food you insist on stuffing yourself with!"

Amelia looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yes!" Annie insisted, gaining control of her laughter.

"So you think I look sexy in this?" Amelia asked, a seductive smile on her face as she leaned in close to her girlfriend.

"I didn't say that!" Annie returned to her flustered state, blushing fiercely.

"You didn't have to." Amelia smirked, her normal confidence returning. For the third time in the past few minutes, Annie rolled her eyes.

"Just go change back so we can buy it and go." She commanded, pulling the curtain inbetween her and her girlfriend.

"Hey!" Amelia protested. "I wasn't done flirting with my girlfriend!"

"If you change quickly, maybe she'll let you flirt more in the car." Annie smiled fondly at Amelia's antics. If not one thing, then the other.

Luckily, Annie's bribe was well recieved and Amelia was out in just a few minutes.

"Now can we go?" Annie asked.

"Of course not!" Amelia looked dramatically taken aback. "We have to get YOU a bikini!"

"Why? I have a perfectly good bathing suit at home." Annie informed her.

"But it's a one-piece!" Amelia argued.

"So?"

"If I'm wearing a bikini, so are you!" Amelia explained.

"But no one forced you to wear a bikini." Annie rationalized.

"But EVERYONE's wearing bikinis this summer!" Annie should have known better than to use logic...

"But-"

"No." Amelia put on her serious face, which was never a good thing. "We are getting you a bikini."

She grabbed Annie's arm, and before the Brit knew it, she was being dragged to the swimsuit section of the store. Knowing it was useless to argue with a determined Amelia, she just sighed and went with it. Maybe she would find an amazing swimsuit.

...Or not. Amelia held up an outrageously scandelous and rediculously neon yellow bikini as Annie face palmed.

"What about this one?"

**Okay, so fluffy oneshot. YAY! For some reason, I could totally imagine this happening...**

**BTW, if you know any good yuri!USUKs, please put the link or name of author in a review! THANKS!**


End file.
